Destino
by M324
Summary: El destino tenía planes para ellos dos, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.


You must think that I'm stupid

You must think that I'm a fool

You must think that I'm new to this

But I have seen this all before

Frustrado. Así era como se sentía. ¿Cómo podía ser que siempre todo terminara girando alrededor de su hermano? Si tan solo sus padres y amigos se enteraran de lo que realmente era… no era que él quisiera atención, claro que no. Él estaba bien así, pasando desapercibido. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que le molestaba tanto? Con diecinueve años y en su primer año de universidad, había veces en las que aún actuaba como un tonto adolescente, eso que jamás había querido ser.  
Pero, sabía que esta vez estaba llegando al límite. Lo que había comenzado como un simple juego con Thor, se les estaba yendo de las manos, sobre todo a él.  
Tomó el último sorbo de su bebida y pidió otra, lo sorprendía el hecho de seguir lúcido a esa altura de la noche y luego de tantos tragos, aunque quizás aquello no era del todo cierto, pues sus pensamientos no estaban llegando a ninguna solución ni punto concreto.  
Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de noches consecutivas que pasó en ese bar, bebiendo, viendo cómo Bucky coqueteba con la mitad de los clientes, o con él mismo. Claramente sabía que aquello era estúpido, ya que no lo llevaba a ningún lado, pero se había hecho una costumbre que, si bien no era sana, lo ayudaba a amainar un poco el dolor que comenzaba a consumirlo.  
Todo aquello comenzó mal. Él sabía que la sonrisa radiante de su hermano mayor esa mañana, traía consigo una mala noticia.  
-Jane vendrá conmigo el fin de semana siguiente. Hemos hecho oficial nuestra relación y me encantaría que la conozcan.- Allí estaba. Como siempre, su instinto no le falló. No pudo siquiera atinar a fingir una sonrisa. Sólo se quedó allí, quieto y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mientras su madre abrazaba y besaba al rubio, y su padre le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.  
Silenciosamente, se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación, tenía que estudiar.

-¿Loki?- Una gruesa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Todos sus libros del sistema solar se encontraban abiertos sobre el escritorio frente a él, pero sin embargo no había logrado leer una sola oración desde que había subido allí.  
-¿Puedo entrar?- Siempre hacía esa irritante pregunta, muy estúpida teniendo en cuenta que ya se encontraba adentro de la habitación. La biblioteca de su casa siempre fue el lugar favorito de Loki. Había comenzado a ir allí de pequeño, cuando aún no hablaba con casi nadie, apenas con su familia. La colección de libros de Odín y Frigga, a la que se le sumaron los heredados de sus verdaderos padres, Farbauti y Laufey, era el principal pasatiempo del moreno.  
Ahora, años después y tras haber leído casi todos los tomos que allí se encontraban, aquel había pasado a ser su lugar de estudio para la universidad.  
Desde sus últimos años de la escuela secundaria, todos decían que la universidad sería una simple prueba para él, y si bien nunca respondió a esos comentarios, en el fondo también sabía que así sería.  
Al no recibir respuesta alguna de su hermano menor, Thor terminó de ingresar en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó levemente hacia un pequeño sofá de un cuerpo que se encontraba en una esquina, debajo de una amplia ventana. Sabía cuánto amaba Loki aquel rincón.  
-Ven.- Lo llamó, como tantas otras veces. Habían compartido infinitos momentos allí. Hablando, riendo, _besándose_.  
El menor parecía estar recordando exactamente lo mismo. Aquellos momentos habían sido sagrados para él, se encontraban guardados muy celosamente en su memoria. Pero todo eso se le antojaba una broma ahora.  
-¿Ven? ¿Es esto en serio?- Cuestionó en voz baja pero firme. La furia haciendo eco en cada una de sus palabras. El rubio tomó aire y lo miró. Sabía que aquello pasaría, pero no estaba seguro de poder enfrentarlo.  
-Llegas luego de semanas, en las cuales no respondiste mis mensajes y llamadas. Semanas en las que estuve pensando una y otra vez en qué podía haber hecho para que te enfadaras conmigo y no quisieras hablarme, conformándome con los partes de mamá que eran un simple 'se encuentra bien, muy ocupado', y ahora apareces como si nada, gritando a los cuatro vientos que tienes una nueva novia, ¡¿y vienes aquí a pedirme que me siente encima tuyo?! – Loki había abandonado su asiento frente al escritorio para colocarse frente a Thor, y este esperó pacientemente a que su hermano terminara de gritar.  
-Baja la voz… Nuestros padres están abajo.- Pidió sin saber qué más decir en aquel momento.  
Una carcajada amarga salió por los labios del moreno. Negó con la cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello en un gesto cansado. – ¿Sabes? Acabo de entender todo. El mayor lo miró con la interrogación en la mirada. – Me pregunto qué dijeron tus amigos todo este tiempo, sabiendo que me tenías de puta personal. – Loki colocó una mano en su mentón, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta de vida o muerte. Los ojos de Thor se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que había oído. -¿Acaso fue una apuesta? Ya sabes, 'fóllate a tu hermano el rarito y te daremos veinte dólares'. – El rubio se puso de pie. Quería creer que aquello era una broma, definitivamente no podía creer que su hermano estuviera diciendo eso.  
-Tu silencio está confirmando mi teoría. O tal vez fue que no pudiste con el hecho de saber que había alguien en nueva york que no estaba a tus pies, entonces resultó un buen desafío para el gran Thor. ¿Verdad?- Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en sus labios al terminar aquella frase y el rubio apretó los puños a sus lados.  
-¿Qué? ¿Estás molesto porque estoy acertando en todo? Vamos, hermano. Aunque no lo creas las _putas_ tenemos algo de intuición y… -Thor no supo qué era lo que iba a decir después de aquello, pues su mano golpeó el rostro del menor en una fuerte cachetada. Sorprendido, Loki colocó una mano allí donde lo habían golpeado, y elevó su rostro para mirar por fin al mayor.  
\- Basta. No voy a permitir que sigas hablando así de mí, y mucho menos de ti.-  
-¿Ahora me defiendes?- Elevó una ceja y rio levemente. –Cómo no. Típico de ti.-  
-¡Cállate Loki! Es suficiente. Ambos sabíamos que aquello no era nada. Era... era sólo diversión. Una tonta cosa de niños. Ambos éramos unos niños y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Nosotros… nosotros somos hermanos, por Dios.- Balbuceó el rubio, intentando convencerse de aquello a sí mismo también.  
-Claro. No decías lo mismo cuando estabas dentro mío y gemías mi nombre.- El moreno contra atacó burlonamente, e hizo un gesto con la mano para impedir que su hermano dijera algo más. – Ni siquiera te gastes más, Thor. Envíale mis saludos a tu querida. – Y dicho aquello, tomó sus libros del escritorio y abandonó la habitación que por mucho tiempo había sido su favorita, pero definitivamente ya no lo era.

I'm never gonna let you close to me

Even though you mean the most to me

'Cause every time I open up, it hurts

So I'm never gonna get too close to you

Even when I mean the most to you

In case you go and leave me in the dirt

Sacudió la cabeza al evocar el recuerdo y bebió de un solo trago la bebida que habían colocado delante de él. Haría cualquier cosa, así tuviera que beberse botellas de alcohol puro enteras, para intentar borrar las imágenes de ese día de su cabeza.  
Una idea le había estado carcomiendo el cerebro hacía días. La idea de que, en el fondo, él tenía la culpa de todo aquello. Culpa por haberlo comenzado, por haberlo alimentado, por haberlo disfrutado, y sobre todo, por haberse enamorado de su hermano.  
But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry

And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out, the less I love you

Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

Infinitas habían sido las veces en que él había llorado por aquello. Por ese sentimiento que nacía muy profundo en su corazón, y que quería ignorar a toda costa. Dicen que la primera vez que sufres por amor es dolorosa, entonces imagina si además la persona por la que sufres es tu hermano.  
Pero luego… una pequeña chispa se encendió y el dolor cesó un poco. Thor lo había besado y le había dicho que lo quería. Y bueno, tal vez aquello podía sonar algo común entre hermanos, pero no después de un beso…  
Luego, comenzaron a celarse. Peleaban casi todo el tiempo, más que de costumbre y cada vez que Loki tenía oportunidad, echaba en cara a su hermano las citas que había tenido durante la semana, mientras que Thor le gritaba que abriera los ojos porque el chico al que él llamaba mejor amigo, en realidad quería llevarlo a la cama. Todo aquello comenzaba a tornarse extraño. Pero no para ellos, sino para la relación que supuestamente debían tener, pues para ellos aquel comportamiento era totalmente natural.  
Un día, luego de demasiadas peleas y tensiones, hicieron el amor. Se entregaron el uno al otro con necesidad y desesperación, permitiendo que sus cuerpos unidos dijeran todo lo que ellos no se habían animado.  
A partir de ese momento, quedó claro para ellos que su relación no era la de dos hermanos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Thor adoraba llegar a casa y dirigirse a la biblioteca, porque su hermano ya se encontraría allí, leyendo algún libro aburrido para él en el sofá debajo de la ventana.  
Pero esa ilusión se rompió cuando el mayor comenzó la universidad, hacía dos años atrás. Ya no pasaba tiempo en casa, y cuando sí lo hacía, siempre tenía una excusa para no pasar tiempo a solas con el menor. Aquello destruyó a Loki, quién no comprendía por qué todo había cambiado.  
Un buen día, el moreno despertó luego de haber dormido al menos doce horas, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue el rostro de su hermano casi pegado al suyo. El rubio se encontraba acostado a su lado en la cama, con una mano en su cintura y una atenta mirada.  
-Te extraño.- Le dijo. Y esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Loki se olvidara del sufrimiento que le había causado y de lo enojado que estaba con él por haberlo estado ignorando, y se entregara a él.

Ahora, bastante tiempo después de todo eso, pudo comprender cuán equivocado estuvo al creer que aquella relación era saludable y tenía la posibilidad de perdurar.

Él se consideraba una persona fuerte, o al menos lo suficiente como para enfrentar los problemas y buscar una solución para salir adelante o intentarlo. Pero sabía que ese no era el caso. Nunca había sentido algo con tanta intensidad como el amor que le profesaba a su hermano, por eso decidió que, esta vez, huir sería una buena salida.  
La pequeña parte consciente que quedaba en él esa noche, le decía que lo mejor sería ir a dormir, y que la mañana siguiente podría evaluar bien el plan que estaba ideando su mente, pero él decidió que ese era el mejor momento para dar rienda suelta a su nublada mente e ideas.  
Al beber el último trago, abandonó el asiento junto a la barra que había estado ocupando y buscó con la mirada a James. Su amigo se encontraba cortejando a una mujer que parecía tener el doble de su edad. Caminó con el paso firme, pero algo ralentizado por el estado de ebriedad, hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la extraña pareja, y sin decir nada, depositó un corto beso en los labios de Bucky y se giró para irse.  
No sabría explicar cómo, ni tampoco estaba muy seguro de si recordaría eso al día siguiente, pero Barnes sabía que aquello era una despedida.

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

Ingresó a la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. En el bolsillo de su pantalón se encontraba doblado un pasaje de avión con horario de las cinco de la mañana de ese día. Miró el reloj, faltaban dos horas.  
Subió las escaleras con cuidado y rápidamente caminó a través del pasillo a su habitación. Al entrar, se encontró con un Thor totalmente dormido en su cama. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios hacía allí? No contaba con demasiado tiempo, por lo que negó con la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, y se dispuso a meter lo primero que encontraba en una valija. Al cabo de veinte minutos, su armario estaba casi vacío, y los libros de su escritorio –los más importantes para él porque se los había regalado su hermano y eran sus favoritos- se encontraban prolijamente empacados. Cerró la maleta y soltó un suspiro, dispuesto a marcharse, pero un fuerte ronquido lo hizo voltear hacia la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella imagen; su hermano dormía profundamente, como siempre en realidad. Un hilillo de baba recorría el camino de su labio hasta su mentón, y se encontraba balbuceando algo que seguramente estaría diciendo en su sueño. 

I know you're thinking I'm heartless

I know you're thinking I'm cold

I'm just protecting my innocence

I'm just protecting my soul

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Estupendo, lo que le faltaba, llorar como una niña.  
Pero es que aquello realmente era una despedida; estaba despidiéndose de su hermano, el hombre al que amaba.  
Lo estaba haciendo por los dos… O mejor dicho, lo estaba haciendo por el mismo, pues a Thor no le había costado nada aquello. Soltó un suspiro al recordar a la noviecita de su hermano. Volvió a ponerse de pie, dedicó una última mirada al rubio, permitiéndose deslizar sus dedos por la mejilla ajena durante un segundo.  
I'm never gonna let you close to me

Even though you mean the most to me

'Cause every time I open up, it hurts

So I'm never gonna get too close to you

Even when I mean the most to you

In case you go and leave me in the dirt

Era tan difícil… Pero él no podía seguir haciendo aquello. No podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. No podía seguir viendo a Thor como un hermano, ni alegrarse por él y su novia. No podía seguir mintiendo a sus padres, pero sobre todo no podía seguir mintiéndose a si mismo, diciendo que nada pasaba mientras se encontraba desmoronándose por dentro.  
Él no tendría el valor de fingir una vida entera allí, y era consciente de eso, así que se marchaba.

But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry

And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry

And every time you walk out, the less I love you

Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

Echó un ultimo vistazo al living, lleno de fotografías de su familia. Sonrió al posar la Mirada sobre una en especial, su favorita. Una que su madre, su verdadera madre Farbauti, había tomado a un Thor de aproximadamente tres años, apenas sosteniéndose de pie, mientras columpiaba a un Loki bebé, de unos once meses.  
Con aquella imagen plasmada en la mente, dejó sus llaves de la casa sobre la pequeña mesa a un lado de la puerta y salió por esta, dispuesto a dejar atrás todo aquello que tan mal había hecho.

I'm way to good at goodbyes

(I'm way to good at goodbyes)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

No way that you'll see me cry

(No way that you'll see me cry)

I'm way too good at goodbyes

(I'm way too good at goodbyes)


End file.
